


Hands, Hands (fingers, reaching)

by Chromi



Series: Chromi's Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Attempt at Humor, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Ferris Wheel Sex, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Coercion, at the most annoying and random times, but barely, look they're used to each other getting handsy, not in a horrible way but more like, they're good they're fine they're dumb, well...... in a sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromi/pseuds/Chromi
Summary: "Deuce reallywastoo cute for his own damn good when staring up at the myriad of lights, mouth agape, awed and falling in love all over again.Just as Ace was, he mused on following his partner into their gondola, taking his hand when offered.Ace had never wanted to touch him as badly as he did right now, he was sure."Day 5: semi-public + finger-fucking
Relationships: Masked Deuce/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Chromi's Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948690
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Hands, Hands (fingers, reaching)

It was just their good luck that the town they stopped in came complete with its own established fairground. Just their good luck also, Ace had thought with a sidelong grin, that in their crew belonged someone who still held onto their childlike wonder when faced with the glittering lights and thundering attractions.

Deuce had come to a standstill on turning the corner to the fairground, eyes shimmering with clear delight at the sight of the Ferris wheel right in the middle of the grounds. Out the notebook had come and down Deuce had crouched, snapping at Saber when he leaned on his shoulder to catch a glimpse at his illegible, unintelligible shorthand. A comparison was made – though Ace didn’t hear who by – with Deuce’s reaction to Sabaody’s Ferris wheel the year before, followed by a resounding chorus of _aww_ s from the men.

_Go take him on a proper date, Cap’n_ , someone had insisted, nudging Ace in the back.

_You never heard how much he complained about Isuka interrupting your date in Sabaody, did you?_ Wallace had snickered, beaming.

(No one had listened – either back then or today – when he’d pointed out that _hadn’t_ been a date.)

_We’ll take care of ourselves_ , Skull promised, thumping a palm to the middle of Ace’s back. _I’ll keep them out of trouble for ye. Go show Master Deu the time of his life._

He didn’t believe for a moment that they’d keep to themselves and avoid a riot in their absence – and neither did Deuce when Ace practically dragged him off, spluttering pink and protesting a touch too theatrically – but then again, their presence definitely wouldn’t ensure the crew stayed out of trouble, either.

And Deuce really _was_ too cute for his own damn good when staring up at the myriad of lights, mouth agape, awed and falling in love all over again.

Just as Ace was, he mused on following his partner into their gondola, taking his hand when offered.

They were already halfway through the ride when it all became far too much, far too suddenly. When Deuce turned that gentle smile of his onto Ace, backlit by the sparkling fairground lights that spanned below, Ace couldn’t do much more than lean into a soft, gentle kiss. The kind that had his breath stalling in his chest, mind wiped blissfully blank to anything more coherent than savoring the sensation of Deuce’s kiss.

… The kiss that slid from pleasant and warm, to starving and heated within the space of a minute, fingers introduced to hair, tongue meeting teeth to slide with a moan back to meet a rush of lust.

He couldn’t help himself, and at first, neither could Deuce.

That was, until, hands began roaming across chest, across back, their destinations clear, their intent obvious.

The kiss was broken; the heat crackled between them, Deuce’s eyes blazing with the fire that flickered across Ace’s shoulders, control slipping.

And Ace had never wanted to touch him as badly as he did right now, he was sure.

“No,” Deuce said firmly, fingers wrapping around wrist, “Ace, _no_ , you can’t be serious—”

“C’mon, Deu, let’s have ourselves a little fun, shall we?” A kiss, clearly intended as placating and calming, was mouthed to the corner of his lips, searching for the reciprocation he knew lay hidden, yet gaining a _tsk_ of a sigh instead. “You’ve been so tense recently; you could do with letting go for a moment.” He couldn’t help it; he couldn’t stop, almost trembling with the need to pull Deuce in again, to touch him, to feel him let go of everything that bound him. “Let me take care of you, Deu.”

“Not _here_ ,” Deuce snapped, though it was with that tellingly false bite of anger that Ace was only too used to by now, struggling against Ace’s wandering hands skimming lower over toned muscle and tingling skin. “We’ll be seen, Ace, and I don’t— I—”

A harsh sigh escaped him on Ace’s hips rutting forward, the line of his erection unmissable even through their clothes. Down Ace’s hands sank, taking a moment to caress over his hips with loving intention before taking his belt in hand.

“No need to be so worried,” Ace murmured to his ear, fingers teasing between elastic and skin to take Deuce’s rapidly growing erection in hand. “No one’s gonna see us from all the way up here.”

“They _will_ ,” Deuce insisted shakily, yet he didn’t fight it, fingers scrabbling to the glass window of the cart door where Ace had crowded him, “they’ll see you behind me, your hands all over me, and they’ll put two and two together to reach—”

Ace’s other hand slid down the back of Deuce’s pants, palming with intention to press against his entrance. Deuce bucked back into the touch with a loud squeak, instantly biting his lip to silence himself.

“Lube?!” He snapped, hips lifting up _so_ nicely to allow Ace easier access despite his irritation. “Where did you get _lube_ from?!”

“Oh, y’know,” Ace grinned, smearing sticky up the cleft of his ass, wishing with all his might that he could replace his fingers with his tongue and fuck Deuce into maddened incoherency instead – crying always did suit Deuce so _nicely_. “I always have some on hand ever since that one incident – you remember? When you got so horny you tried to take me dry and started crying in frustration—”

“That was _you_ ,” Deuce hissed, breath coming shaky and high as a finger sank into him, Ace’s grip around his dick turning into a languid roll of his wrist along his length. “Th-that was _you_ not wanting to go find any in the— _f-fuck—_ and you couldn’t wait—”

Whatever had happened, Ace didn’t care right now. All he cared about was the sensation of Deuce, hot and wet, struggling to relax enough to accept him with ease (the filthy, awful hypocrite). The pace he set regardless was demanding, dominating, and desperate, touch rubbing with deliberate cause to Deuce’s prostate, giving rise to a twitch of his dick in hand, the tilting of his head back with embarrassing ease.

He always was so easy to read; betraying his genuine need barely concealed by the mask of his lies.

“How can you be so aroused in public?” Deuce moaned, yet he was barely able to keep from toeing the line of hypocrisy himself, precum wetting Ace’s fist as he finger-fucked him. A second finger was hastily introduced, and Deuce yelped at the sudden stretch, tightening around Ace on reflex. “Who i-in their right mind would look at a Ferris wheel and get a—a—”

_More like_ , Ace thought with a hum, nosing into Deuce’s hair and nipping at his skin, _who in their right mind could ever look at you, happiness and excitement overflowing, and_ not _want to get their fingers buried inside you?_

The jewel-bright lights beneath gave him such a soft hue, accentuating those dark eyes that betrayed the same hunger that writhed in the pit of Ace’s stomach.

“Your fault,” Ace rasped, third finger joining the first two, relishing Deuce’s sobbed gasp, the slap of his gloved palm to mouth in a futile attempt to silence his pleasure, “for being so cute.”

“You c-can’t blame me for this,” Deuce countered, although he didn’t sound at all sincere, “this is entirely you being a sex-thirsty idiot.”

“But can _you_ blame _me?”_ Ace purred, curling his fingers with a hard, sure press into Deuce, making him _wail_ something filthy, “can you really say you blame me when you react like this?” He stroked over the head of Deuce’s cock, pinching thumb to forefinger to coax the foreskin up and over the head before rolling his wrist back down, teasing. Ace’s tongue darted out to lap up the tears of frustration that trickled down Deuce’s cheek, sighing a soft moan, loving him and his fair-won honesty. “If anyone else knew just how sweetly you come undone,” Ace breathed, voice rivaled by the slick sounds Deuce’s body was making around his fingers, “they’d want a piece of you, too. But they can’t have you; no one else can know what you’re _really_ like, Deu.”

That touched a nerve, evident in Deuce’s hitched gasp, the almost imperceptible rock back into Ace’s touch. Touched the nerve that responded so brilliantly to praise, adoration, and borderline possessive love.

“Then why do this out here,” Deuce protested weakly, thighs trembling now, feeling taut and rigid in Ace’s hold, “why tempt fate and risk the chance of b-being seen?” And, for good measure, he hissed, “dumbass,” with no conviction.

“For the thrill of being caught,” Ace grinned around the obviously false answer, working him ever closer.

_Because when you kiss me like I’m all you could ever want, I forget how to breathe without you._

“You’re unbelievable.”

The farce of a slow, drawn-out exploration of Deuce’s body was dropped with a click of Ace’s tongue, reluctantly noting how the world outside was slowly beginning to drop again, bringing their cart steadily back down to the ground. There wouldn’t be time for a build and climb, a teasing rhythm brushing Deuce’s most sensitive places and drowning in the depths of his throaty sobs; that could come later, Ace accepted with a groan. Picking up the pace to enthusiastically finger-fuck him into tight, wet gasps that frosted the window with jeweled agony, Ace’s teeth sunk into the soft skin under Deuce’s jaw, claiming him for a second’s reprieve.

Deuce’s pulse quickened the faster Ace’s hands moved, forehead butting to the cool glass above where his breath crystalized. “That’s enough,” he ground out, sounding almost like he was begging— goading Ace into twisting his wrist around his cockhead, palm sliding through the gathering precum and eliciting the most delicious cry. “That’s _enough_ , Ace,” Deuce tried again, though he throbbed thick in his hold, pressed back into the fingers vigorously pounding into his ass, “y-you’re gonna make me c— _ah— d-don’t— stop—”_

“Don’t stop?” Ace growled to the curve of Deuce’s furiously pink ear, nipping it. Deuce’s whine of frustration did nothing but make him snicker, aching something fierce in his shorts. “Okay, Deu, if you insist.”

The struggling he was met with – with Deuce twisting in his hold, fingers scraping uselessly to glass and dignity both – came as no surprise, Ace meeting it with vigor in the form of teeth to artery and fingers pressed as far inside as his reach could take him. The guttural cry this wrung from his boyfriend sent tremors all the way down to Ace’s _toes_ , it was so visceral, making him rut helplessly against Deuce’s ass to relieve some of the building pressure.

“That’s not what I—” Deuce began, but cut himself off with a sharp gasp, manhandled into silence.

“You’d better come soon,” Ace warned with all the malice of a kiss to knuckles, it was so gentle and quiet, “or everyone waiting to board the Ferris wheel will see you with my fingers up your ass, Deu. We’re nearly at the floor now.”

He could see them down there, the queue of oblivious nobodies, perfectly unaware that Deuce was struggling to keep quiet now, shaking violently and drooling where his jaw hung slack.

“They’re going to fling our door open any minute now,” Ace hissed to his ear, fingering him so fervently, with such precision over his swollen prostate, that Deuce bucked forward into the fist sliding wet over his cock, gloved fingers winding into his hair for some semblance of control over himself, finally gone with pleasure. “They’re gonna find you soaked in your pants, covered in your own come, with your fingers stuffed up inside yourself to replace mine.” He grinned, chest tight with shortness of breath, as Deuce’s gasped inhale faltered in his throat. “I mean,” Ace adopted a falsely forlorn little sigh, causing a strand of Deuce’s hair to flutter against his cheek, “seeing as you want me to stop, I should probably do the right thing and pull out, shouldn’t I…?”

To Ace’s intense satisfaction, Deuce’s left hand shot back behind himself right as Ace faked easing his fingers free of him. Those slicked fingers were brusquely stuffed back in to the third knuckle, their slide inside aided by Deuce’s hips pressing back into the touch.

“Don’t stop,” Deuce cried, keeping Ace in place by the wrist (like he could even begin contemplating withdrawing now; now that he had Deuce furiously desperate, terrified of being discovered, on the brink and wound up so tight he was going to snap into hysterics should this draw out too long—), “ _don’t stop Ace, d-don’t, I’m—_ ”

“Go on,” Ace crooned, licking up his neck, wishing the salt to his tongue was instead the lube getting fucked into Deuce, longing to fasten his lips to dripping skin and tonguing those lewd, wet sounds into Deuce rather than fingering them in. “C _ome_ , Deuce.”

Utter gratifying bliss took over as Ace felt Deuce do exactly that, shoulders tightening and back arching with the force of it along with his choked off moan. His knees almost buckled, canting forwards with his orgasm into Ace’s fist working frantically over him, and Deuce might have sobbed something that sounded like _please_ , followed by Ace’s name.

_So good_ , Ace wanted to praise, instead lost to rutting pathetically against the swell of Deuce’s ass, embarrassingly close himself simply from the feeling of him clenching impossibly tight around his fingers, _so good, so hot, so so so delicious, Deuce, you have no idea whatsoever what you do to me_.

His thoughts came to a grinding halt - along with his mindless rocking against his boyfriend – as Deuce writhed, distressed by the beginnings of overstimulation. Withdrawing his fingers as gently as he could and surreptitiously wiping his palm to the inside of Deuce’s pants, Ace cupped his jaw with a confident grin, turning Deuce’s face to kiss him hard and hungrily—

—only to find his lip bitten non too gently, eliciting a shocked cry from him.

“What was that for?” Ace sulked, sucking his lower lip between his teeth and tasting blood. His gaze roamed Deuce’s dishevelled appearance, the urge to forego any social niceties and fling him down on one of the seats with knees to ears and pants discarded one that both startled and aroused him further.

“For touching me like that!” Deuce snapped, wiping drool off his chin. “You made me come in my pants! I’ve got to walk around outside like this now! What the hell were you thinking?!”

Ace shrugged, palming at himself through his shorts – he had been close himself, getting off on Deuce’s warmth and desperation. “Was thinking how cute you looked when you got excited about the Ferris wheel, and how I wanted to get my mouth on you as a result.”

Deuce spluttered, torn between looking disgusted and flattered. “You’re impossible,” he settled on with a snort, shaking his head.

“But hey, we’ve got maybe—” Ace glanced out the window, gauging their distance, “—two, three minutes ‘til we reach the ground – so could you help me out?” He gestured to his obvious erection, shorts tenting forward over his weeping cock. The look of revulsion that Deuce shot it did not go unnoticed, but Ace was an optimistic sort of man, if nothing else. “Please? I’m dying here, Deu. You were so cute and hot I thought I was gonna explode just fingering you, seriously.”

To his amazement, following only the barest additional persuasion and deliberation, Deuce conceded with nothing more than an unnervingly bright, beaming smile and the instruction for Ace to pull down his pants and shorts. He did so with shaking disbelief at his good fortune, struggling to get them down following dropping into a seat, groaning when Deuce crouched down between his knees to… pull off his boots? Well, whatever made him happy, Ace thought with a blissed-out sigh, thumbing through the precum gathering at his slit and vividly imagining Deuce’s lips wrapping around the head instead. If Deuce wanted his boots off, Ace wasn’t going to deny that of him.

And if Deuce wanted his shorts and underwear pulled down and off his ankles too, then who was Ace to judge, really? No, they didn’t have time on their side, but if Deuce was looking to lavish attention all up the insides of his thighs or something, then Ace wasn’t going to stop him. Not a chance. He’d just have to be quick with getting dressed again.

On petting warm fingers to pale hair, Ace sighed heatedly through his nose at the sensation of Deuce leaning into his touch, barely sparing any notice for how he gathered up his clothes in his arms.

“Thanks, sweetheart,” Deuce said, leaning in to place a fleeting kiss to the underside of Ace’s shaft, “see you later.”

A frown dipped Ace’s brows over closed eyes, his partner’s words not matching at all with where he had believed this to be going.

“Wait,” Ace said, eyes flying open, meaning catching up to allude to something truly horrifying—

And then Deuce was - much to Ace’s shout of immaculate horror - kicking the door open, lock and all, and taking off with his clothes in a fashion reminiscent of how Ace had ditched him with Isuka all those months ago.

“Are you kidding me?!” Ace cried, caught by the absurd desire to laugh manically. “You’re gonna leave me here completely naked?!”

Yes, he was. And on some level, Ace almost felt like he deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 is most likely going to be delayed as I'm poorly atm and am struggling to concentrate. I've barely even got this entry coherent lol. Stay tuned ✌✌
> 
> If there's anything in particular you'd like to see, feel free to send me a message on either [Tumblr](https://chromiwrites.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Chromiwrites)! I'm open to requests! Please bear in mind that at this time, I would only like to write about AceDeuce (or DeuceAce), or maybe MarcoDeuce if the kink fits ;)


End file.
